In road traffic, accidents are caused over and over again by a rider's inattentiveness or lack of fitness to drive. Typical reasons for such accidents include, for example, serious fatigue all the way up to microsleep, a health problem such as hypoglycemia, or high emotional stress of the rider. Motorcyclists are put at a particularly high risk by overtiredness or lack of attention.
In motorcycling, apart from the physical state of the rider, the correct posture is also important. If the rider abandons a posture suitable for traffic and rides, for example, with no hands, he may endanger himself and other road users.